Various infant entertainment devices are known in the art. Some devices include a frame assembly that is connectable to a mat. The frame assembly may include two arched members that span between diagonally opposing corners of the mat. Toys are coupled to the arched members and provide sensory stimuli for an infant lying on the mat. As the infant grows, it is desirable to provide an entertainment device that provides sensory stimulation configured for engaging a child disposed in a sitting position. There is a need for an infant gym having an entertainment component with a selectively adjustable orientation and providing enhanced sensory stimulation for the infant.